


.totally back in love.

by nai_nodayo



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Summer of Like, Warped Tour 2005, abstractish????, angsty, ok kinda one sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nai_nodayo/pseuds/nai_nodayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete was definitely in love. <i>Was.</i></p>
<p>He remembered everything. And that was fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	.totally back in love.

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as a ballad but it became freeform HAHAHAH i kept it short but sour (sour because angst lmao)
> 
> sorry for any grammar mistakes or whatever this is unbeta-d
> 
> comments would be rad too

Summer. 

The heat of the sun. The mob of teenagers screaming and singing along. The kick drum beat. The music. That's what it's actually all about.

 

But for Pete it wasn't just that. Summer was Mikey Way. He remembered those kisses they snuck backstage, in the buses, their hotel nights when Mikey would trade rooms so he could stay with Pete. He remembered the feeling of Mikey's hand in his, or when they'd just lie down tangled in each other and forget the world around them and be like kids again. In their own little world, they were unstoppable.

Pete was definitely in love. _Was._

He remembered everything. And that was fine.

 

When the sun started wearing down from it's high, no longer at it's peak, they too have worn down. By the time the summer tour had ended, they decided to forget their little summer fling and move on with their lives. At least Mikey did. Pete thought that they were better off as lovers and not the other way around.

Time is constant. There is no such thing as a pause button, a fast forward, or a rewind. It's just the way things are.

Pete can't press rewind and relive that damned summer that was the best he ever had in his life.

 

For Mikey, summer was just heat and more heat. He couldn't remember what it felt like to hold Pete in his arms, or even the taste of him. He couldn't recall the times when they were huddled under a fort of pillows and blankets, whispering about god knows what.

Mikey didn't know if he was in love.

He couldn't remember. And that was fine.

 

Summer.

The heat that radiated from their bodies. The laughter and the songs that were once stuck in their in heads. The kick drum beat of their hearts. The kisses they shared. And of course, Mikey Way.

That's all it ever was to Pete.


End file.
